The present invention generally relates to the field of materials characterization or materials testing. In particular, the invention relates to high throughput rapid serial screens for evaluating properties such as, strength, tack, adhesiveness, frictional resistance and the like of libraries of polymers or other materials.
Currently, there is substantial research activity directed toward the discovery and optimization of materials for a wide range of applications. Although the chemistry of many materials, including polymers and polymerization reactions has been extensively studied, nonetheless, it is rarely possible to predict a priori the physical or chemical properties a particular material will possess or the precise composition and architecture that will result from any particular synthesis scheme. Thus, characterization or testing techniques to determine such properties are an essential part of the discovery process.
Combinatorial materials science refers generally to methods for synthesizing a collection of chemically diverse materials and to methods for rapidly testing or screening this collection of materials for desirable performance characteristics and properties. Combinatorial chemistry approaches have greatly improved the efficiency of discovery of useful materials. For example, material scientists have developed and applied combinatorial chemistry approaches to discover a variety of novel materials, including for example, high temperature superconductors, magnetoresistors, phosphors and catalysts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,359 to Schultz et al. In comparison to traditional materials science research, combinatorial materials research can effectively evaluate much larger numbers of diverse compounds in a much shorter period of time. Although such high-throughput synthesis and screening methodologies are conceptually promising, substantial technical challenges exist for application thereof to specific research and commercial goals.
The characterization or testing of polymers or other materials using combinatorial methods has only recently become known. Examples of such technology are disclosed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,499 (McFarland et al); U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,409 B1 (Nielsen et al); U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,449 (Hajduk et al); U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,123 (Nielsen); U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,775 (McFarland et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,297 (Weinberg et al), all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. However, as combinatorial materials science becomes more accepted, a need exists to rapidly test or characterize a wider variety of properties. The above-cited references do not disclose every possible test that might be performed in the research and development of materials for a specific desired application.
For example, a need exists for combinatorial methods and apparatuses for synthesizing or otherwise providing polymers and other materials in an array format followed by screening of those materials for physical or mechanical characteristics such as strength, elasticity, tack, adhesiveness and the like. Conventional instruments and methods for synthesis and screening of the materials for mechanical properties are generally inadequate to handle the types and numbers of samples. For example, conventional instruments, such as conventional stress or strain testing machines and other instruments lack the ability to screen mechanical properties of several materials in rapid succession, in parallel, on a single substrate or a combination thereof. Conventional instruments also typically require a sample that is of sufficient size for bulk properties to be measured by the sensor of the instrument. High-throughput or combinatorial samples tend to be smaller and more numerous, requiring new methods to handle the volume and sensitivity needed. Thus, challenges are presented for creating systems and methods that can quickly process and test (either in parallel or in serial succession) mechanical properties of many materials. Additionally, combinatorial or high-throughput methods that create material sample must be processed at a similar rate and conventional instruments are inadequate for forming, processing or otherwise treating materials so that the materials are in appropriate condition for high throughput screening of mechanical properties. This invention meets these challenges and the inadequacies of the prior art for certain properties of materials.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for screening an array of materials for strength is provided. According to the method a library of at least four sample materials is provided. One or more forces is applied to each of the at least four sample materials with one or more probes wherein the one or more probes are moved by an automatic system for applying the one or more forces. A sample response is monitored. Preferably, the response of each of the at least four sample materials is further correlated to assess strength (absolute, relative or both) of each of the at least four sample materials.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for screening an array of materials for one or more adhesive properties is provided. According to the method a library of at least four sample materials is provided. Each of the at least four sample materials is contacted with at least one member for applying one or more forces to the at least four sample materials in opposition to the one or more adhesive properties of the at least four sample materials wherein the at least one member is moved by an automatic system for applying the one or more forces. A response is monitored. Preferably, the response of the each of the at least four sample materials is further correlated to assess the one or more adhesive properties of the each of the at least four sample materials.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for screening an array of materials for frictional resistance is provided. According to the method a library of at least four sample materials is provided. One or more forces is applied to each of the at least four sample materials with one or more probes wherein the one or more probes are moved by an automatic system for applying the one or more forces. A sample response is monitored. Preferably, the response of each of the at least four sample materials is further correlated to assess frictional resistance of each of the at least four sample materials.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there are provided methods for high throughput fabric handle screening that address many of the challenges encountered when using conventional methods and instruments. For example, the disclosed methods can screen for the mechanical properties associated with fabric handle of an array of fabric samples in parallel and/or rapid serial and can perform screens on small samples of fabric materials. Thus, the present invention provides methods of screening the mechanical properties associated with fabric handle of a plurality of fabric samples (e.g., assembled together in an array).
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for measuring strength of a plurality of sample materials is provided. According to the method, a library comprising at least four different sample materials is provided. Thereafter, the strength of each of the at least four sample materials is measured at a throughput rate no greater than about 5 minutes per sample material.
In accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for measuring an adhesive property of a plurality of sample materials is provided. According to the method a library comprising at least four different sample materials is provided. Thereafter, the adhesive property of each of the at least four different sample materials is measured at a throughput rate no greater than about 5 minutes per sample material.
In another aspect, two or more of the above-described embodiments of this invention can be combined into a system that measures the properties of the sample materials disclosed in that embodiment. Combination of the embodiments allows for more comprehensive property analysis of the sample materials in a single testing regime.